legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 December 2012
01:06 wow so many people have logged on \ 01:06 but NO ONE Spoke 01:06 save a few 01:17 White, I made a new post on The Luprechaun. 01:18 Mi, Mi, MINI! 01:18 Okay, I will check it out right now! 01:20 Oh that is fantastic! 01:20 Thanks! 01:20 Wait a sec, is that ME?!? 01:20 Yes. 01:20 Oh joy! 01:21 If only we could all be enjoying that in-game right now 01:21 Yeah I know right. 01:21 Looks great though! 01:21 GTG 01:21 Thanks have a good day! 01:21 Okay, talk to you soon! Happy Holidays! 01:22 You too! 01:23 Thanks. 01:23 polt? 01:29 Mythrun I need to ask something... 01:30 Mythrun. 01:30 Please. 01:30 I need your help.. 01:35 I know how to get your attention.... 01:35 So please just answer 01:35 Huh? 01:36 I have a question for Mythrun. 01:36 but He's too busy being Mythrun 01:37 Oh, heh 01:37 Mythrun... 01:37 I'm gonna get your attention. 01:37 It's a little trick Alec Warper Taught me 01:38 1 01:38 2 01:38 3 01:38 Poni Poni Poni! 01:38 Pony! 01:39 Sorry. 01:39 That is not how you ask me a question. 01:39 You PM me. 01:39 Oh.. 01:39 I didn't know I had to PM you... :c 01:47 Okay I submitted it :3 02:50 WILL BE SHIPPING THE DIRT OUT BY CHRISTMAS DAY!!!!!!!!!!! 02:51 *caps 03:15 bey then goint to do something I hav't done in a long time 03:15 Minecraft Survival 03:35 Howdy Hollis. 03:35 Hi. 03:37 How's it going? 03:38 Okay. 03:38 That's good. 03:49 Have you seen the new information on Funcom's new MMO? 03:49 Or rather LEGO's new MMO. 03:52 How new? 03:53 I read their third quarter report a while ago. 03:53 Or it might have been second... I dunno. 03:53 Yeah, that's it. 03:54 It looked promising. 03:58 How do you think it will turn-out based on the little information we know? 03:58 Funcom refers to it as a free to play MMO. 03:58 All of their free to play MMOs are the same. 03:58 Look up Pets vs Monsters. 04:01 Umm. Please don't tell me it will be that, except with Minifigures and LEGO themed... 04:06 No wonder it only has an 18 month development time. 03:53 Yeah, that's it. 03:54 It looked promising. 03:58 How do you think it will turn-out based on the little information we know? 03:58 Funcom refers to it as a free to play MMO. 03:58 All of their free to play MMOs are the same. 03:58 Look up Pets vs Monsters. 04:01 Umm. Please don't tell me it will be that, except with Minifigures and LEGO themed... 04:06 No wonder it only has an 18 month development time. 04:11 I really am hoping it does not turn out like that. 04:37 So what have you been up to these days? 06:06 Howdy. 06:28 Hey. 06:32 How're you? 05:09 what to do ... 05:47 hello 05:48 Howdy. 05:53 Hows life? 05:57 Pretty good, how about you Skides? 06:04 AND THE BOYS FROM THE INTERVIEW CHAMBER QUIOR ARE STILL SCREEMING SIPS CO HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 06:05 AND WE'LL BE SHIPPING THE DIRT OUT BY CHRISTMAS DAY!!!!!!!!!! 06:09 afk 06:15 Sorry I forgot I was in chat. I cant wait till Christmas. 06:21 Bye 06:56 Hello 06:59 Howdy. 07:05 Hi. 07:05 Howdy Lost 08:05 I'll be back soon. 08:51 Merry Chrstmas! 08:51 *Christmas 08:54 Howdy 08:55 Thank you Rio! 08:55 Merry Christmas to you as well! 08:55 Thanks! 08:56 Yup! 08:57 08:57 :P 08:58 Say, do you do Minifig renders by any chance? 08:58 I can, but I din't. 08:58 *don't 08:58 Hollis stopped his a while back and so did QMM. 09:00 Aww. 09:00 I can do them 09:01 Do you have any examples of your work Lost? 09:01 yes 09:02 Mind if you should me some? 09:02 brb 09:02 Alright. 09:03 Here my best work http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/barrelroll/images/thumb/2/24/Me.png/212px-Me.png 09:03 heheheh 09:04 No i cant do them and i did that in 3 sec 09:05 .............. 09:06 Ugh. 09:20 Hello again 09:20 What did I miss? 09:22 Oh nothing. 09:22 Would you be willing to make me a Minifig render? 09:23 Maybe. 09:23 Do you already have a texture? 09:23 Like a face and a torso and legs? 09:23 Nope. 09:24 But it's pretty basic. Just a Minifig wearing white clothes. 09:24 With White hair. 09:24 A bob-type face? 09:24 Pure white clothes or a design? 09:24 And what type of hair? 09:24 09:24 Do you know the hair I had on in LEGO Universe? 09:25 I do not remember... 09:27 I always saw you with a hat... 09:27 09:27 Okay do you have some face textures I can look at? 09:29 Let me check 09:29 Okay, thank you. 09:30 User_talk:Rioforce/Face_Orders 09:30 Here are some I did for other people 09:31 Do you have any face textures that has a 'smirk' on the face? 09:32 Found it: 09:32 Hmm 09:32 Oh Ok 10:03 Ohai 10:04 Howdy. 10:04 How are you? 10:04 Hi Chip 10:04 Hello. 10:06 would appear chat is dead again 10:08 As always. 10:09 nah, it was pretty good the other day, for a brief period of time 10:09 something like 11-13 people on 10:09 Hmm. 10:09 Fascinating. 10:10 Polt was like "hey, Vector (goes offline to find Vector, brings him on) see, I told you it was full of people" then Vector was like "huh, odd") 10:10 10:21 i was 10:22 well I'll be off again soon 10:23 bey!!!!!!! afk 10:43 Who's not afk? 10:46 Here. 10:46 Hello, Yahooie. 11:04 ahem 11:07 Hello, Polturgighst. 11:10 Hello, Chipika123. 11:10 Goodbey, Again, Chipika123. 11:10 afk 11:10 Bye, Polturgighst. 11:19 BBL. 2012 12 23